Dots and Dashes
by Nindira
Summary: "I swear someday I'm going to end up in jail because of you…again" "Hey that time wasn't my fault". AU Carly is away in college but still somehow ends up in the back of Sam's bike and breaking the law - CAM


**.**

Carly walked through the hallway, book in arm and bag against her hip. College was being good so far; good teachers, decent notes and a well-kept roommate who was easy to get along with and funny. She was hesitating at first moving into the dorms but it was a necessity.

The only downside to it, she was more than two hours away from home, Spencer and Sam, so every Friday when her classes were done she would pack up and spend the weekend back home. Unfortunately that wasn't still four days away.

She continued walking until she came into the school patio, the most crowed area of the school, she passed students while recognizing some and greeting them, until she reached the person she was looking for talking to a group of people who addressed her with some nods and smiles "Piper, I think I'm going to crash at the dorm. Do you mind if I rain check with you guys?"

Her blonde roommate just smiled at her knowingly "I actually believe you won't be able to do that" making the brunet eyebrows furrow in confusion the blonde chuckled before motioning with her head to the other side of the yard.

Carly spotted her immediately as well as everyone else there, she was in the middle of the school yard leaning into her bike with the most careless stance in the world ignoring everyone's gaze while biting and finishing a sandwich.

She was still in awe sometimes at how much Sam changed over the last years of high school, she looked taller and leaner, all baby fat from her face and body gone, the only thing that was pretty much the same was her blonde curly hair that she always threatened to cut short, mostly only to tease Carly knowing how much she loved it the way it was. Dressed in shattered jeans, a long sleeveless shirt with her combat boots and sunglasses she pretty much looked like the cover of a rock magazine.

But really there was not better fit to Sam's looks than that black bike she was leaning on. The bike that Carly was still not sure to love or hate. She cringed with fear every time Sam gets up and rides away on it. They spent a whole night on Carly's request checking and revising how Sam should safely go around with it and making her promise several times to follow them and be careful, all this after being mad the day before at Spencer for giving Sam the bike and at Sam for not giving up the bike.

But at the same time that bike had come in handy now that she was all the way in college making it easier for Sam to come and give her surprise visits just like now.

After she snapped out of her trail of thoughts and blushed a little at her roommate who surely noticed her spacing out she opened her mouth a few times trying to say something but no words came out of her mouth.

The blonde girl laughed "Just go, I'll see you later"

Carly smiled at her before walking away towards Sam, passing the students who the closer she got the more were looking at Sam with curiosity.

Sam turned to her right and spotted Carly, straightening and a smile on her face as she greeted her "Hey"

"Sam" Carly tried to say in a scolding tone but she couldn't lose the playfulness grin on her face

"Yeah?" Sam asked imitating Carly's tone

"You know you're not supposed to bring the bike all the way to the school...courtyard...ground" Carly stuttered the last words not exactly sure how to call the place Sam had decided to park the bike

"Then were am I supposed to leave it?" Sam feigned confusion at Carly's words

"I don't know... the parking lot?"

Sam chuckled at Carly like she just said the silliest words on the world "That's way too far"

"I see" Carly said while starting to nod

"Yep" Sam joined Carly's nodding like it was proving her point

Then Carly stopped in mock seriousness and squinted her eyes at Sam "I mean, I can literally _see_ the parking lot from here" Carly motioned her hand past Sam's shoulder.

"Oh" Sam turned to Carly's pointing direction "Look at that" turning back to Carly she continued "Well now we know next time" she grinned at Carly.

"Not that is not a lovely surprise, but what you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Despite all odds and the damnation of Freddy, Sam did finish high school but due to hers and her mother situation she couldn't afford going to college and it worried Carly from the longest time, maybe more than Sam herself, that was until Sam proved to her that she did worry about her future and more than that, she had plans about it. Already put in motion by entering to work at, although not fancy, well known restaurant in the city, sure she didn't have the biggest of positions by being rotated from running errands, to the kitchen, to serving to the customers but Sam's always tells Carly that's exactly what she needed. Her real goal, take "Gibby's" out into the real world. She even already talked to Gibby about it who conveniently entered a "business management degree" and was like Sam excited about the prospect.

But Sam didn't want to go blind into it, so by working in the restaurant and getting the experience she wanted she was saving enough to take some classes in 'food and beverage management'.

Carly felt joy whenever Sam talked about it and seeing her work so hard for something that is going to be good for her. She knew it won't be easy but she won't be doing it alone, Carly would make sure of it.

"Well Pablo changed my day off to today on short notice" Sam made a little arc with her digit in the air

"That's weird" Carly said thinking "That's not bad is it?"

"Actually he told me it's because he wants me to receive and supervise the restaurant's stock coming in tomorrow"

Carly's eyes widened slightly "Does that mean?"

"Yep, he must be liking something I'm doing" Sam said trying to hide a smile

Carly jumped slightly in excitement shaking Sam shoulders at the same time, that brought giggles out of the blonde, but shifting her view past Sam her excitement died immediately "Oh, Oh"

Sam turned to what Carly's was looking, and sure there was an school security guard walking towards them "oh shut" taking another helmet from the bike and giving it to Carly she adjusted her own before getting on to it waiting for Carly to do the same behind her, the brunet wrapping her arms around Sam's waist and holding tighter as the blonde started the bike and rode towards the guard.

When the girls were in hearing distance the guard said on a reprehending tone "Girls"

Sam didn't stop the bike and swirled around the guard as both girls shouted "Sorry Phil", "Sorry" and then continued past the school gate and out on the street

As they made their way in the traffic this was one of the reasons Carly had mixed feelings about the bike, because this was one of her favorite moments in the world, with her hands around Sam's waist and the warm of her back against her as the wind tingled against their skin the bike cut through it, she would close her eyes and let the feeling run through her. That was way she didn't notice Sam entered a nice neighborhood with more than big houses nor when she went back of one of them, that until the bike stopped and Sam moved to get down of it.

Carly took the helmet from her head and finally looked around observing the unfamiliar place "Where are we?" But when her eyes returned to Sam who was already climbing the fence/wall that surrounded the house, with too much ease Carly noted and when she was at the top she extended her hand to Carly

"Come on"

"Sam, we are not going to break in inside this house" Carly's said whispering making sure no one hear her although they were not visible to any of the other houses

"We are not, come on"

Carly's opened her mouth in disbelief and motioned with her hands all around her "Then what would you call this?"

"Jumping a fence?" Sam tried chicly

"Oh yeah, I wonder I get those two mix up" Carly replied sarcastically

Sam rolled her eyes before extending her hand once more "There's no one living here, we won't get in trouble I promise"

Not at all convinced Carly blow some air from her lungs and mouth and finally took Sam's hand who helped her up the fence "I swear someday I'm going to end up in jail because of you…again"

With their legs hanging on both side of the fence and a pointed finger at Carly Sam responded "Hey that time wasn't my fault, I did not make any promises and specifically told you not to come that day, you were the once who insisted. Besides you were barely one hour in police custody"

"Yeah well I knew you were going to get in trouble" Carly retorted back

Sam hung her head and raised both hands in the air "I rest my case" and with that the blonde jumped to the other side of the fence making Carly make a little shriek for the other girl but noting the ground was higher on the other side making it easy for Sam to land. Dusting her hands on the back of her pants she motioned for Carly to do the same as she put her hands around her waist and helped her down.

"See, your first "jumping a fence" it's a success" Sam made quote signals with her hands at Carly before starting to walk towards the house

Carly eyes widened in shock and fear "You said no one lived here" then she followed the other girl

"And no one does, this is a model house" Sam continued walking still followed by Carly "They just show it to people once or twice a week" she reached a big glass door and pulled it open going inside

Carly followed hesitating a couple of times before passing the threshold of the house, she became wide eyed at the decoration and luxury of the house, the place must worth a lot, still wide eyed she spotted Sam in the middle of the living room watching her

"I know right" She then grabbed Carly's hand and pulled her towards the rest of the house and showed Carly most of the rooms, making Carly relax and laugh at the way Sam jumped on every surface available on the house, that reckless side of Sam that Carly always tried to tame but couldn't help to like, jumping on the master bedroom's bed Sam finally made her join making the ever present smile of Sam's face wider.

After they both collided and fell on to the bed laughing ending face to face until their laughs faded and Carly examined Sam's every feature running her fingers through her nose, cheeks and jaw, the feeling made the blonde close her eyes and starting to snooze out and as Carly watched she spoke after a few minutes a concerned look on her face "You know, you don't have to come all the way here every day off. You could stay home and rest"

Sam opened one eye first looking at Carly's worried face, opening both eyes focused on Carly's eyes "I know... but I want to"

The words made Carly's face relax with content, smile on her face and stealing glances at Sam's eyes and lips.

Then Sam face lighted up with an idea "Come on" she got up the bed helping Carly who gave a little grunts for leaving the comfiness of the bed and being dragged by Sam downstairs and into the patio again.

"Where are we going?" just as she finished talking Sam stopped at the edge of pool that was filled with water, with both eyebrows raised she said "oh no way" but looking once more at the blonde she was already discarding her own clothes and stood on her underwear only much to Carly's appreciation who only stared before the the other girl gave her a wink and jumped into the pool splashing water all over.

"Come on, the water is really good" Sam sprayed some water over the brunet who took a couple of steps back.

"You have been here before" Carly stated only not much of a question

"Yeah a few times"

"When?" Pure curiosity on Carly's voice

"Let's just say P.E. wasn't my favorite of subjects" she raised and lowered both shoulders.

Carly glared at Sam and then looking away in an offended way she took off her shoes and pants and sat on the edge of the pool, she slid slowly into it and looked at Sam who had one eyebrow raised "What?" She said like it was her intentions all along

Sam then couldn't contain a laugh before splashing completely Carly's face who contra attacked and laughed too. After settling the water fight and swimming on the pool Carly had to agree it felt really good, she watched as Sam floated belly up her eyes closed and hair sprayed on the water at all directions and she couldn't resist as she tangled her fingers on it watching the gold color the sun reflection gave it.

Sam opened her eyes looking straight into Carly's face not at all bothered or startled by the brunet's actions then she smiled before submerging backwards inside the pool and surfacing by the edge leaving Carly at the other end.

"Who you used to come with?" Carly asked innocently while she grabbed at the pool edge

"Some kids at school and sometimes with Randy" Sam looked up dismissively

"What you did..." Carly stopped and shook her head at herself "Never mind I don't wanna know, don't even know why I am asking in the first place" Carly babbled

Sam suppressed a smirk at Carly's reaction whenever she mentioned her ex-boyfriend, she started to swim slowly towards Carly while talking "Is that so?"

"Yeah" Carly tensed slightly watching the blonde coming closer

"No even a little bit curious?" she asked again this time stopping right in front of Carly's face

"Noup" Carly shook her head slightly from side to side "This person, not curious" Carly said pointing one finger at herself

Sam inched closer and closer to Carly's face with a mischievous grin "That's too bad, we could try some right here"

Carly heart stopped one second and leaned as well but before they faces could touch the sound of a throat clearing pulled then apart.

A woman dressed in a business suit and stack of papers on her hand watched them with one raised eyebrow and what looked like two couples behind her, the youngest couple with a hint of a smile on their faces

"Oops" Sam's voice was not one bit concerned while Carly watched wide eyed at the people above her "So today is Monday huh" Carly just turned to Sam with a 'are you joking me' look on her face.

Both girls jumped out of the pool and quickly looked for their clothes and as Sam passed the woman in suit she said to her "Sorry Rhonda"

Carly who followed right behind her started to apologize to the woman but stopped still at the name and in front of the woman "Sorry... Rhonda?"

Confusion still on Carly's face, Sam appeared at her side again pulling her towards the fence with her while addressing the people behind the woman "Lovely home, worth every dime, totally recommend it" and helped Carly up the fence and onto the other side while she herself climbed and jumped the fence her blonde hair the last thing the people on the other side saw.  
-

Watching the girls entering the dorm what Piper first noticed was Carly and Sam's wet hair and that the brunet with an annoyed look on her face didn't even waited for the blonde before going straight to her room and muttering all the way "I can't believe you"

While Sam closed the front door behind her she responded not noticing she brunet was already out of hearing distance "I'm sorry, at least you weren't handcuffed this time" Sam turned and stopped dead on her tracks coming face to face with the fellow blonde who had a raised eyebrow at Sam's comment, a questioning look on her face "Hey" Sam muttered

"Hey" After a few seconds of silence Carly's roommate raised her thumb pointing at Carly's door "Room"

"Right" Sam followed the direction of the pointed finger, she entered the room and watched the brunet taking some books from her bag and setting them on her shelf by the wall "I really forgot today was showing day, beside I knew Rhonda wouldn't call the police or other shit like that...'

Without really looking up or thinking her words she interrupted her "Don't insult" her scold like second nature

Sam said another apology lowering her voice this time looking very sorry at her slip

Watching her fidgeting with her fingers Carly couldn't really stay mad at the other girl and giving a little sigh at herself she started the conversation again "Rhonda...I can't believe Randy's sister is called Rhonda" she said like talking to herself pondering at the bit of information

Noticing the change on Carly's demeanour Sam smiled again "Yeah their parents weren't that imaginative" she watched Carly go inside and out of the bathroom with two towels in hand throwing one at Sam who caught it and sat on the floor drying her hair with it.

Carly instead sat on the bed cross-legged doing the same.

After a few minutes of being in silence drying each others hair Sam stopped and watched Carly in silence and with a more serious tone spoke "I'm sorry I won't be here tomorrow"

Carly turned to look at Sam knowing what she meant "Don't be, it's okay"

Sam scouted over to the bed still on the floor resting her arms and head over the bed looking up at Carly "Is Spencer coming?"

"I don't think so, he has this piece he has to finish, besides I have classes" She stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing "It's the first anniversary we won't be spending it together"

Sam brows furrowed in concern "Are you gonna be okay?"

Carly gave her a quick reassurance smile "Yeah… no, I don't know" she looked confused at herself for two seconds "We do the same every year, Spencer would tell all this stories about mom that I think I already know by heart and would always finish telling me about the day she brought me back from the hospital after I was born" Carly smiled tender at this "He always says it the happiest he remembers her" her smile then faltered "I guess it helps me feel a little less guilty that I can't remember much about her or that what I used to remember keeps slipping away little by little" finally looking at Sam and then at her hands on her lap she finished "it's like I can only remember dots and dashes"

Sam looked to be thinking before getting over the bed and sitting in front of Carly in the same position as her, grabbing both of her hands between hers "Close your eyes"

There was a hint of an amused smile on Carly lips before asking "What?"

"Come on" the lack of playfulness on Sam's voice made the brunet complied "Just think about all those dots"

Carly opened her eyes "What are you…"

"Do it" Sam interrupted Carly's protest and encouraged her shaking their joined hands, Carly let out a little breath looking into Sam's eyes and closed her eyes once more "Think of all those dots and dashes and put them together, it's just like those paintings you know, up and close you only see dots but if you step out…" with her eyes still closed Carly nodded at Sam letting her know she knew the reference, Sam smiled and leaning her forehead into Carly's she said a little lower "Just step out"

After a few seconds recognition passed through Carly's face who opened her watery eyes into Sam's "How?"

With a lopsided smile on her lips and raising both her shoulders Sam responded like it was a secret "It's what I do sometimes"

Carly's eyes widened as she remembered the parent missing in Sam's life, he wasn't dead, at least not to Sam's knowledge; but then again she had not knowledge of him at all, got up one day and left Sam and her family. Sam was young, even younger than when Carly lost her mom, all those dots and dashes must be even smaller for her.

Sam lowered her head watching their hands avoiding Carly's gaze, the brunet interlaced their fingers squeezing them in reassurance and slowly leaned into Sam forcing her to raise her head just in time to receive Carly's soft lips on hers in a tender kiss. Carly was the first to part with a smile on her face watching the blonde a little breath taken by it.

"Thank you" said the brunet after a couple of seconds

Sam smiled "My pleasure, apparently" with a mischievous grin on her face that made Carly laugh and grab the pillow next to her and smacked Sam with it.

After her laugh died Sam checked her watch "Shut I have to go" quickly getting up the bed and adjusting her shoes "I have an early shift tomorrow"

Carly grunted from her spot in bed and leaned into it "Do you have to go?"

Straightening up Sam looked at Carly funnily "I'm trying to be a responsible adult here and you are trying to make me bail...Now what's wrong with this picture?"

Burying half her face into the pillow Carly responded "You all clothed all the way over there it's what's wrong with this picture"

Sam bit her lips containing a laugh and got closer to the bed leaning over Carly to give a peck on the lips "You never cease to amaze me Shay"

"That's why you love me" Carly teased her

"Nah" Sam feigned doubt shaking her head

Carly opened her mouth jokingly in shock "But I'm so cute" Carly got up on her knees on the bed getting eyed leveled with Sam and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck.

Sam then hugged Carly by the waist and responded "Debatable" She watched as the brunet pouted at her response then joke aside continued "I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"You better" Said Carly and once more initiated the kiss tilting her head slightly and capturing Sam's lips pulling the other girl towards hers deepening the kiss, not fully aware of when Sam moved her hand from her waist to the side of her face caressing it while her other arm pulled their bodies together, heat emanating from both of them they only stopped by the lack of oxygen, foreheads pressed together.

Voice a little rasp Sam spoke "Maybe I could…"

But Carly stopped her immediately "Go" she untangled from the blonde who was the one now pouting and watched as she made her way to the door and opened the word 'tease' thrown on the way there but before she made it out of the room did Carly called her again "I'm really proud of you, you know?" Sam just stared at her for a couple of seconds "I love you"

Both girls smiled at each other "I love you too" Sam responded and then exited the room closing it behind her

Carly left herself fall on the bed clutching on her pillow blowing air out of her lungs and chuckling afterwards, knowing for sure that tomorrow she was going to be okay, she closed her eyes and smiled for the first time at the dots and dashes.

.

***Wanted to see if someone caught the reference but if not, I got this idea after watching Silversun Pickups video "Dots and Dashes" that's a really pretty video… maybe a little sad but pretty nerveless. So it gives a nice feeling to some of the scenes of the fic if you want to check it.**

**So let me know if you liked and would like to see more one shots, or if there was something it really bothered you because I would really like to improve at it. ****Thank you**


End file.
